


Juri's Blue Shadow

by EyeBeast



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, blueberry, expansion, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Within the confines of an abandoned lab, the sadistic Juri cures her boredom with playing with some stolen tech from Shadaloo. Playing a bit too rough with an experimental poison called Blue Shadow, will put her in a compromised position and give a warrior a new perspective on what pleasure means. This is a commission for skelsington (https://www.deviantart.com/skelsington).
Relationships: Juri Han/Ryu
Kudos: 2





	Juri's Blue Shadow

Far away from prying eyes, a lone shack in the middle of a remote wilderness lay in wait. Entering inside, one would find themselves surrounded by long forgotten, pieces of junk. Hidden behind a stack of crates was a shiny, metal keypad that had no business being in such a place. Punching in the correct code would slide open a wall to reveal an elevator that went deep beneath the earth’s surface. Upon reaching the bottom floor, the door would open to reveal a hallway leading to a long abandoned S.I.N. hideout.  
  
In its hay day, the sterile metal hallways were home to ingenious scientists creating extraordinary tech for the organization. After S.I.N.’s downfall, all that was left was the empty structure and long forgotten inventions. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered the place and robbed it of its treasures. All the more fitting that it had fallen into the hands of the woman who had brought down the organization’s leader in the first place.  
  
Riding the elevator down, Juri slipped out of the doors with a duffle bag hanging off her shoulder. The sadistic woman was clad in her skintight, black and purple cat suit to accentuate her curves. Her hair was in its usual style of mimicking a pair of horns that that matched her devilish nature. Walking down the hall, she casually tossed away her eyepatch to let her modified eye air out. The confined halls had become her favorite place to relax, letting her unwind after her long outings. Reaching an open lab at the end of the hall, she reared back her leg and slammed it open with her bare foot.  
  
“Anyone home?” she called out, hearing only her voice echo back. “Didn’t think so,” she added, wandering into the room.  
  
Dropping the bag on a desk, she began to sift through her collection of goodies. She had grown bored with the little “toys” she had found in the S.I.N. hideout, beckoning her to go out and plunder more of their abandoned facilities. However, her latest trip was a special one. With the fall of Shadaloo, there were plenty of new places to ransack and further torment the person she hated the most. Any interest she got from plaguing Bison even in death, waned as she explored her spoils. There were plenty of research notes and tech that would delight anyone with a passing interest in psycho power. However, Juri just saw it all as useless junk.   
  
A light gleamed in her eye as she pulled out a canister of blue liquid. Looking it over, she could tell it was the work of Shadaloo’s former 2nd in command, FANG. The notorious poison user was known for coming up a variety of cruel and unusual concoctions to torment people. However, her interest in the canister dropped as soon as she spotted the words failure on the side of it.  
  
“What a piece of crap,” she said, slamming it down on the desk a little too hard.  
  
A crack formed in the side of the canister, spewing out a dark blue vapor. She had no time to react as the gas seeped into her nose and open mouth. Springing up from her chair, she coughed to try and get the poison out of her body, but it was already too late. As the blue air dissipated, she could feel her head taken over with an odd dizziness. Clutching her forehead, she swayed in place as her body tingled like cold water was lapping against her skin. Just as she felt like she was about to pass out, the side effects ceased with her seemingly no worse for wear.  
  
Returning to the desk, she glanced at the code name on the side of the canister again. Sifting through the research papers, she found what she was looking for under the name Blue Shadow. Skimming through the paper, she was thankful to see the words nonlethal be used over and over again. Even more unsettling, was a section devoted to explaining the poison’s use for interrogation. Flipping through pages in search for any mention of an antidote, she paused when she spotted the word expansion.  
  
Before she could get a chance to further examine the page, she felt herself get pushed away from the desk. Setting down the papers, she looked down to see a bulge where her stomach was. Reaching down to poke at the odd protrusion, she froze dead still as she watched a dark shade of blue permeate her finger tips and extend towards her gloved hands.  
  
“The hell did that sicko do to me?” she asked herself, peeling off her gloves to watch the color seep across her palms.  
  
She didn’t have much time to admire her changing skin tones as she felt her cat suit grow tighter around her mid-section. Looking down, she was met with a swelling belly that would look right at home on a woman expecting twins. The growing sphere began to envelop her torso, plumping up her breasts in the process. As she watched her collar split to make way for her growing form, something splashed around inside her mouth. The liquid passed over her tongue too fast to identify it, but she could tell it was sickeningly sweet.  
  
Her thought process was interrupted by her swelling, blue gut ripping her suit straight down the middle. Freed from the confines of her suit, her breasts were left unconstrained to grow alongside her bulbous belly. Eyes focused on the swelling orbs, she witnessed something begin to drip from her darkened nipples. Going up one more cup size, her teats rapidly trickled trickle out blue liquid. Wiping the juice on her finger, she tasted it to confirm that it was the same, sugary substance that had filled her mouth. Taking another sample of the liquid, she confirmed that she was leaking blueberry juice.  
  
“I’m turning into a damn blueberry!?” she shouted out, spewing more juice from her mouth. “The hell kind of poison is this?”  
  
Her state of confusion grew alongside her swelling form as it tore off more of her clothing. Destroying what was left of her suit, the juice spread to her lower half in the process of turning her body into a rounded sphere. Any thoughts of hurrying back to the research notes ended as soon as she saw her arms and legs get swallowed up into her growing mass. Feeling her bare ass press against the floor, she uselessly squirmed her fingers and toes in an attempt to move around. Swelling up to a sphere three times larger than her old self, she felt her neck give way to her berry form, leaving her plumped up cheeks to store the juice filling her mouth.  
  
To her relief, the swelling stopped before she could pop. That still left her completely unable to move, let alone find an antidote. Letting out a scream of frustration, sprayed juice from her mouth to add to the puddle pooling beneath her. Out of frustration and for lack of a better way to cure her predicament she started bobbing her head back and forth in an attempt to roll herself around.  
  
Her wobbling moved her several inches, but all of that stopped as she felt something spread through her body. Giving another nudge to get her leaning forward, a surge of pleasure sprung from her nether regions. The sudden sensation forced out a moan from her deep blue lips, letting it echo across the walls. Still shivering from the sudden jolt, it slowly dawned on her that her breasts and mouth weren’t the only source of the ever growing juice puddle beneath her.  
  
A slight twitch in her foot sent her rolling over again. This time, the surge of ecstasy that spread from her womanhood proved too much. Biting her lips, she tried to hold it back, not sure what would happen if she indulged in this new pleasure. Clenching her fingers, she could feel the pressure continue to build inside her. It was like the juice sloshing around inside of her was aching for her to release. Unable to hold back anymore, she let herself belly flop onto the ground. The ensuing throngs of stimulation sent her over the edge, her orgasmic cry accompanied by the splash of berry juice from her vagina.  
  
The pressure sated for a moment, she let the feeling of euphoria wash over her body. Whatever amount of juice had been expelled during her orgasm quickly refilled. In fact, it appeared that her little indulgence had made her even bigger. With the added size came an increased surface area of sensitive skin that bristled with stimulation with each breath she took. It was almost enough for her to forget her dire situation.   
  
Sucking up the juice lingering on her lips, she re-attempted to roll herself towards the desk. Moving just an inch brought back the sensation again, stronger than ever. Throwing herself into the throngs of pleasure, she kept herself rolling forward until she bumped up against the desk. Turning over so her face was mere inches from the growing puddle of juice, she let herself give into another orgasm.  
  
Not even attempting to move back to the research notes, she wobbled around the floor in search of ever increasing pleasure. The constant movement further increased her output of juice, her breasts releasing a steady torrent of the sweet liquid. In no time at all, her juice flooded out into the hallway to further spread through the facility. Slathering herself in juice, she could feel every inch of her swollen form becoming more sensitive with each orgasm. The pleasure came at a drastic cost, each release further swelling up her body.   
  
Unable to look up at the clock on the wall, she had no way of knowing just how long she stayed in that room, enjoying her unfortunate state. She could tell hours were passing by, yet she felt no hunger or thirst. There was nothing compelling her to stop indulging her car-sized, blueberry body. If anything, the constant self-stimulation was beginning to numb the release she got every few minutes. Her body ached for some other form of stimulation, but all she could do was bounce along the walls in a fruitless attempt to further her pleasure. So enamored with self-gratification, the sound of the proximity alarm going off went right over her head.  
  
By the time she finished her latest session, whoever it was that had entered the facility had shut off the alarm. Just as she was about to send herself rolling off into pleasure again, her ears finally perked up to the noise of footsteps approaching her room. Restraining herself to remain calm for the first time in hours, she tried to move towards the noise, only to discover her latest release had made her completely immobile. Straining her recessed neck, she managed to turn her head towards the entrance. Keeping her eyes trained on the hallway, she gritted her teeth as she watched her puddle ripple with the stranger’s every step. Preparing for the worst, she got ready to push her body with whatever strength she had left to bowl the intruder over.  
  
Juri’s fingers loosened up as she recognized the man in the white gi that came to the door. The short, black hair and red head band, identified him as the world warrior that had taken down Bison, Ryu. His presence wasn’t completely unexpected, although it was unwanted. The two of them had made a deal, allowing them to spar in secret. For Ryu, he claimed it was a chance to better understand the darker side of martial arts. Despite explaining multiple times that he was doing it to maintain perfect balance, Juri had always laughed it off. She had accepted the deal, expecting the occasional sparring match to cure her boredom. What she didn’t count on was him being so annoying.  
  
“The hell are you doing here?” she spat out, finding it difficult to speak with her lips plumped up with juice.  
  
“I…came here for our usual training regimen,” he said, taking his time to look over the entirety of Juri’s strange state. “We did agree that we would up every Wednesday.”  
  
“Don’t be such a dumbass. That’s not until tomorrow.”  
  
“Um, it is Wednesday.”  
  
“Wait that would mean…oh crap,” she said, realizing just how long she had been enjoying herself.  
  
“What happened?” Ryu asked, tiptoeing through the juice puddle to fully look over her body.  
  
“I was playing around with some new toys I got from Shadaloo. Treated one a little too rough and got a face full of some weird poison that pervert, FANG made up.”  
  
“Are you in pain?”  
  
“Heh, as if. I’ve spent the last day feeling nothing, but pleasure. Can’t remember the last time I was this horny.”  
  
“You’re…enjoying this?”  
  
“Got crap in your ears or something? Yes!”  
  
More confused than anything by Juri’s words, Ryu approached her side. With a single finger, he prodded her overstuffed stomach. The small push was enough to reignite Juri’s libido, gushing out a trickle of juice from her breasts.  
  
“T-the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked, clenching her teeth. “Do that again and I’ll kill you!”  
  
“Sorry,” he replied, stepping back. “How do we reverse this?”  
  
“Dunno. Probably something in that stack of papers on the desk. Not that I can even reach the damn things.”  
  
Sloshing through the juice, Ryu picked up the papers. He took his time reading through the notes, stopping every time he came across a word he couldn’t understand. As Juri waited for him to find something, she could already feel the urge to pleasure herself make her body shake. Either through lack of anyway to stimulate herself or a rising libido, she found herself focusing more on Ryu than usual. Scanning her eyes over his chiseled body, she couldn’t stop certain ideas from running through her head. She could feel her growing desire as juice further plumped up her lips, licking them to try and slow down their swelling and hold back her urges.  
  
“I think I’ve found something,” Ryu said, snapping her out of her self-imposed trance.  
  
“An antidote?”  
  
“Well…no, but there is a cure,” Ryu said, finding it harder to understand her with each passing second.  
  
“Then spit it out,” she said, juice dribbling down her chest.  
  
“The, um, paper says that the poison was meant to increase the subject’s sensitivity along with size. Given enough, er, sexual stimulus the effects will reverse themselves.”  
  
“Bullshit. I’ve been doing that for hours.”  
  
“It might require, um, another person’s touch.”  
  
The idea finally getting across to Juri, a wicked smile appeared on her face. “You’re going to fuck me?”  
  
“Well…the paper only asks that you achieve proper stimulation.”  
  
“Awww, you’re shy,” she teased. “We can start things off slow. Come on now, don’t leave a girl waiting.”  
  
“I don’t-“  
  
“Just do it already!” she muffled out, just before her swollen lips made it impossible to speak.  
  
“R-right,” Ryu said, stowing his gloves and headband on the desk before cautiously approaching her.  
  
Sinking his fingers into her butt cheeks, he adjusted her position to have her vagina right in front of his face. Thankfully for Juri, this left her face turned away, hiding her expression at the mere touch of his hand. For a few moments, the only thing she heard was the constant trickle of her juice onto the floor. Ryu spent that time just staring at her womanhood, unsure how to start. Telling himself it was just a special training regimen to help out another fighter, he dove in.  
  
The moment Ryu’s mouth touched Juri, her body lit up with pleasure. The single touch was more stimulating than anything she could have mustered on her own. Even attempting to put his tongue to her labia, brought out a muffled moan from between her plump lips. Reveling in a level of pleasure she hadn’t felt since her first blueberry-induced orgasm, it made it all the more apparent when she felt him pull away.  
  
“Mmmph?” she muffled out trying to figure out why he stopped.  
  
“You screamed. I thought you were in pain.”  
  
Juri shook her head.  
  
“Are you sure…you want me to continue?”  
  
“Mmph!” she replied, wriggling her fingers nodding as fast as her body would allow.  
  
Less than a second after the sound left Juri’s lips, she felt him press his entire face up against her pussy. While his tongue motions showed his inexperience, it didn’t matter. All she needed in her current form was someone to touch her in order to satisfy her needs. Each haphazard lick and suck brought forth torrents of juice. Overstimulated by the touch of another, it didn’t take long for Juri to climax. The throngs of pleasure that emanated throughout her body overshadowed her earlier sessions tenfold. Body shivering from the orgasm, she smacked her lips and found that they had shrunken down enough to speak again.  
  
“Pretty good for a first time,” she admitted, fueled by her post-climax euphoria. “It was only enough to make my lips useful again, but-“  
  
Juri was interrupted by the feeling of Ryu’s fingers grasping her skin. Rolling her around, he stopped just as they came face to face. The noble warrior’s once calm demeanor was replaced with a wild look in his eyes, like he was fighting something wild inside of himself.   
  
“Juri,” he began, his quivering lips dripping with blue juice, “I…feel something inside of me. I think the juice did something to me.”  
  
“The hell are you…” Juri trailed off, until she looked down to see the bulge in his pants. Looking back up, she showed him a smirk. “Had a taste and now you want the whole thing huh? Well, what are you waiting for?”  
  
“No…I shouldn’t. I can’t give into this dark force. I must-“  
  
“Cut the crap! This isn’t about good or evil, it’s just about getting what you want. Nothing wrong with a little pleasure. Now if you’re done making excuses, hurry up and fuck me!”  
  
Juri’s smug aura faltered as Ryu grabbed her again and swung her around. She let out an involuntary yelp as she felt his sizable manhood press up against her vagina. His hands tightly groped her ass cheeks, helping him steady his cock. With a sudden thrust, he plunged inside of her, spilling out more juice. The simple act of insertion was almost enough to make her cum again.  
  
“Don’t just sit there like a damn log,” she called out, body shaking with anticipation. “Get moving!”  
  
Digging his fingers into her ass flesh, Ryu began rapidly pounding her womanhood. Juri found herself unable to hold back anymore. Each thrust brought out a cacophony of moans from both of them. The constant motion, turned up the dial on Juri’s juice production, further flooding the lab with her growing puddle. Really sinking his hands into her, Ryu went for one more thrust that sent them both over the edge. Reeling from the feeling of her orgasm, it took a moment for Juri to become aware of her surroundings. When she finally recovered, she noticed that her arms were able to move around a little more. As crazy it sounded, the treatment was working.  
  
“Hey, you still alive back there?” she called out.  
  
“Y-yes, but the urge…it’s still there.”  
  
“Did it feel good?”  
  
Ryu paused a few moments to collect his thoughts. “…yes.”  
  
“See, it wasn’t all that bad. And the swelling’s going down. Up for another round?”  
  
“I…don’t see why not.”  
  
With little fanfare, Ryu re-entered Juri, his cock already rigid as he put in its full girth. Going right back into his rough thrusting, the torrent of juice from her re-opened alongside her loud moans. The pair continued until they found their release, both of them taking a moment to realize she had shrunken down in size again. Not a word was said between them before they went for round three, followed by countless more. Each session did the job of helping take away Juri’s condition, but it was more of an afterthought than anything. Even as she shrunk to half her swollen size, the only thing they could seem to focus on was indulging in their new desires.  
  
Gradually reaching her normal state, Juri’s skin began to turn back to its natural skin color. The juice flow from her mouth and tits decreased until there were only a few lingering drops left. Down to just an overly bloated stomach, they pushed out the last of Juri’s blueberry juice with her bent over one of the desks. The final orgasm was just as euphoric as the first, leaving them both satisfied as the final gallon of juice gushed out of her womanhood.  
  
“You done?” Juri asked, body shaking and breathing heavily.  
  
“Yeah,” he replied, just as exhausted as her.  
  
“Then get the hell off me.”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” he said, pulling himself out.  
  
“Not bad for your first time cherry boy,” she said, holding onto the wall as she made her way towards the door. “Don’t think you’re getting off for free though. Once I go wash myself off, I expect you to mop up this entire-“  
  
Juri misplaced her footing and stumbled forward. Mere inches from hitting the floor, Ryu grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up.  
  
“The hell are you doing?” she asked.  
  
You were going to fall,” he answered.  
  
“Alright mister super hero, you saved me. You can let me go now.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re in any condition to walk on your own.”  
  
Juri got ready to fight back, but let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine,” she relented, letting him hold her up. “The showers are down the hall to the right. Better not let me fall or I’ll kick your ass.”  
  
“Promise,” he answered, as they both trudged through the flood of leftover blueberry juice down the hall.


End file.
